xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
432
Vortex maths 432Hz is the frequency of the infinite fractal fruit of life encodes all superstrings(infinite tetrahedron grid/multidimensional polygon made out of gods consciousness vibrating) and is 432. akashic records]] A=432 Hz (or LA=432 Hz) is mathematically consistent with the patterns of the Universe. In nature, in the construction of all living forms, the essential geometric characteristic operating as a universal law is the Golden ratio (1 to 1.618…). Since music is the product of the human mind, i.e. of a living process, everything in music must be coherent with this Golden ratio. According to Johannes Kepler’s studies, the scientific pitch is the unique frequency which is consistent with this sacred ratio. This is why A=432 Hz is considered as the original harmonic intonation of nature and the whole Universe. 432 Hz – Unlocking The Magnificence Of The 3, 6 and 9, The Key To The Universe! “If you only knew the magnificence of the 3, 6 and 9, then you would have a key to the universe.” Nikola Tesla 12 * 12 months * 12 hours of clock * 12 primary Qi channels in acupuncture * 12 vibrational dimensions * 12 tree grid * 12 gods of creation * 12 constellations of the Zodiac * 12 – tone music * 12 spheres will completely surround one at its center * 12 faces of a dodecahedron A=432 Hz, known as Verdi’s ‘A’ is mathematically consistent with the universe by 12 432/12=36=(3+6)=9 “If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency and vibration.” Nikola Tesla 432 maths A – Note 432 Hz Tuning / Factor-9 Musical Tuning: Note that all of the 60 individual musical notes in the 2nd octave 432 Hz A-note chart are divisible by 9; and that the individual numbers / digits of each frequency when added together = 9. In other words in Pythagorean math 432 Hz A-note would be represented as 4 + 3 + 2 = 9. Remarkably this works on all notes in the chart. All are musically “in-tune” with the others. Remarkably, 9.6 Hz and / or it’s sub harmonics at 4.8 Hz, 2.4 Hz, 1.2 Hz (or to .6 Hz in just a small number of them) also divide equally into each of these 60 tones. As you work through angles, 2-D geometric shapes, 3-D geometric shapes and finally sacred geometry you’ll begin to realize as we do that there is something magical happening here. Some astro-physical-biological law that’s being triggered and 432 Hz is part of it. Babylonian Base 60 Mathematics: You may have heard of Base 60 Mathematics or 12 base 60 math. Although it was “invented” by the Sumerian – Babylonians somewhere between 4000 – 7000 years ago in Mesopotamia, we use it every day. It is from where we get 60 seconds per minute, 60 minutes per hour and 24 hours per day. We also get 12 months per year, 12 signs in the Zodiac and perhaps even 12 Greek gods. This is all part of 432 Hz tuning. 9.6 Hz “fits” remarkably into the musical geometry of shapes and their tonal sounds. Factor 9 (Pythagorean) Tuning Based Upon 2nd Octave A-Note Tuned to 432 Hz Here’s an entertaining and informative video about sacred geometry and what he calls Factor-9 Tuning, where 2nd octave A note = 432 Hz. It is where the chart above is contained. When that A note is tuned at 432 Hz the entire tuning chart is in synchronicity with the universe as defined by Plato’s geometry & 3-D geometry as well as by Sacred Geometry; and a surprising number of terrestrial and extra-terrestrial measurements. 432 and 528 * 432 Hz is a harmonic of 12 Hz, 9.6 Hz, and each subharmonic at .6 Hz, 1.2 Hz, 2.4 Hz, 4.8 Hz. * 432 Hz / 12 = 36 (3 + 6 = 9) * 432 Hz / 9.6 = 45 (4 + 5 = 9) * 432 Hz / 4.8 = 90 (9) * 432 Hz / 2.4 = 180 (1 + 8 = 9) * 432 Hz / 1.2 = 360 (3 + 6 = 9) * 528 Hz happens to be another harmonic of 9.6 Hz. 9.6 Hz creates harmonics at both 432 Hz and 528 Hz simultaneously 432hz and 528hz these two frequencies resonate in cosmic harmony Both 432Hz and the 528Hz Love frequency are proven to create healing vibrations for the mind, body and spirit. That being said, we as human beings are constantly changing and our energy channels may need different ranges of notes or frequencies. 432Hz songs and the 528Hz love meditations are both chords of the same perfect melody of the Universe. 432 and 528 are fundamental to the sacred geometry. The numbers 432 and 528 have deep ancient cosmological meanings and connotations. They are also both vitally important in universal construction. Math scientist, has discovered some interesting relationships between those 2 unique numbers. The first simple association is: * 528 + 432 = 960 * 528 – 432 = 96 Let’s take look at the other: * 432 / 528 = 0.81 81 81 81 81~ * 1 + {432 / 528} = 1.81 81 81 81~ * 528 x 1.81 81 81 81~ = 960 It has been proven that 432Hz and 528Hz are woven together mathematically. Simple calculations show that they both give key numbers for universal construction: * 528 / 432 = ~1.2 * 4320 x 1.2 = 5184 = 72 squared * 4320 / 1.2 = 3600 Both 432Hz and 528Hz have many interesting relationships with the Universe. For example: * 528 / 6 (the number of main Solfeggio tones) = 88 It takes 88 Earth days for Mercury to complete an orbit of the Sun. And, as you may already know, Mercury is named the “winged messenger of the gods.” * 432 / 528/432 = 360 The circle is 360 degrees, the expression ‘do not fear’ is used 360 times in the Bible (according to Pastor Richard Wurmbrand), 360 years equals one divine year in Hindu mythology. 360 reduces to 3 + 6 + 0 = 9. John Keely, an expert in electromagnetic technologies, wrote that the vibrations of “thirds, sixths, and ninths, were extraordinarily powerful.” It is readily apparent from a simple mathematical analysis that A=444Hz C(5)=528Hz and A=432Hz are harmonically related. The harmony can be proven by simply subtracting 432 from 444. It yields 12; where 1 + 2 = 3 in Pythagorean math. If we take 528 and subtract 444, then we can also get 12 or 3. Next, let’s take 528 and subtract 432 to get 96; where 9 + 6 = 15; and 1 + 5 = 6. This result is identical to 5 + 2 + 8 = 15 or 6. These sets of numbers: 3s, 6s, 9s and 8s are always exclusively represented by these special natural pure tones, their scales, and their harmonics. This is precisely what Leonardo da Vinci’s mentors emphasized about cosmic scales and mathematics. sacred geometry Platonic Solids * Tetrahedron (4 interlocking triangles) – 180º sum-of-the-internal-angles x 4 = 720º (7 + 2 + 0 = 9); 720 / 9.6 Hz = 75 (7 + 5 = 12 and 1 + 2 = 3). 720 represents the 3rd F# in the Factor-9 Tuning chart. It happens to have the same sum-of-the-angles as the Hexagon. 720 Hz is the 3rd octave F#. * Cube or Hexahedron (6 interlocking squares) – 360º sum-of-the-internal-angles x 6 = 2160º (2 + 1 + 6 + 0 = 9); 2160 / 9.6 = 225 (2 + 2 + 5 = 9). 2160 is the 5th C# in the factor 9 Tuning chart. * Octahedron (8 interlocking triangles) – 180º sum-of-the-internal-angles x 8 = 1440º (1 + 4 + 4 + 0 = 9); 1440 / 432 = 5; 1440 / 9.6 = 150 (1 + 5 = 6). 1440 is the 4th F# in Factor-9 Tuning chart. * Dodecahedron (12 interlocking pentagons) = 540º x 12 = 6480º (6 + 4 + 8 + 0 = 18 & 1 + 8 = 9); 6480 / 432 = 15 (1 + 5 = 6); and remarkably 6480 / 9.6 = 675 ( 6 + 7 + 5 = 18 & 1 + 8 = 9 again). * Icosahedron (20 interlocking triangles) = 180º x 20 = 3600º sum of it’s internal angles (3 + 6 = 9); 3600 / 9.6 = 375 (3+7+5 =15 & 1+5=6). 3600 is the 5th A# in the Factor-9 Tuning chart. The sum-of-the-internal-angles of each of the Platonic Solids are ALL devisable by 9, devisable by 12; and oddly enough EVERY one devisable by 9.6 Hz. Metratrons cube contains two Tetrahedrons called a Star Tetrahedron and each of the other 3-dimentional shapes discussed above inside of it. Metatron’s Cube 432 Hz / 9.6 Hz Harmonics: As you can see for illustration of the Metatron’s Cube we have a Star-Tetrahedron. The Star-Tetrahedron is 2 interlocking regular Tetrahedrons. So, 2x the angles of the Tetrahedron (4 interlocking triangles) 720º x 2 = 1440 (we’ve seen that number before in the Factor-9 Tuning grid and sum of the internal angles of the Octahedron). So, the sum-of-the-internal-angles of a Star-Tetrahedron is 1440º (1 + 4 + 4 + 0 = 9); 1440 / 9 = 160; 1440 / 432 = 5; 1440 / 12 = 120 (3) and 1440 / 9.6 = 150 (1 + 5 = 6). For Metatron’s cube we’d add the 1440º from the Star-Tetrahedron above to the other sums-of-the-angles of the remaining 4 Pythagorean Solids at 2160º, 1440º, 6480º, and 3600º to yield 15120º sum-of-the-internal-angles. As you can already imagine, 15120 is 1 + 5 + 1 + 2 = 9; 15120 / 9 = 1680 (1 + 6 + 8 = 15 and 1 + 5 = 6); but how does 9.6 Hz and it’s harmonics fit into Metatron’s cube? 15120 / 9.6 Hz = 1575 (1 + 5 + 7 + 5 = 18 and 1 + 8 = 9 again). Sacred Geometry 432 Hz / 9.6 Hz: These shapes are all based on circles i.e. 360º; so as you can imagine both 12 Hz and 9 Hz divide into them equally. 9.6 Hz and it’s lower harmonics fit as well. And perhaps here the magic in the math is due to 1.2 Hz being 1/10th of 12. The Germ of Life made up of 6 overlapping circles of 360º = 2160. 2160 is a note in the 5th C# in the Factor-9 Tuning grid. 2160 / 9 = 240 (2 + 4 = 6); but, 2160 / 12 = 180 (equals 9); 2160 / 9.6 = 225 (9 Again); 2160 / 4.8 = 450 (9 again); 2160 / 2.4 = 900 (9 again); 2160 / 1.2 = 1800 (9 yet again). The Seed of Life or Genesis Pattern = 7 circles at 360 = 2520 (2 + 5 + 2 = 9). Interestingly 2520 is not a tone in the chart. 2520 / 4.8 Hz = 525 (12 or 3) and 2520 / 2.4 = 1050 (6) and 2520 / 1.2 = 2100 (3). It does not resonate with 9.6 Hz but does resonate with 12 Hz at its 210th harmonic (2 + 1 = 3). However if you put the 7 circles inside a large 8th circle as it is often drawn you get 360 x 8 = 2880. 2880 is the 5th F# in the Factor-9 Tuning chart. 2880 / 9.6 = 300 (3 again); Perhaps this is the way it is meant to be drawn. The Fruit of Life = 13 circles at 360º = 4680 and 4680 / 4.8 = 975 (9 + 7 + 5 = 21 & 2 + 1 = 3 once again) The flower of life = 19 circles at 360 degrees = 6840 / 4.8 = 1425 (1 + 4 + 2 + 5 = 12 & 1 + 2 = 3 yet again) And if put inside one large circle for a total of 20 circles = 7200º total (7 + 2 = 9); 7200 / 12 = 600 (6); 7200 / 9.6 = 750 (7 + 5 = 12 and 1 + 2 = 3 again). Cosmic Harmonious Frequencies – relating to the 432 Hz frequency and its importance in the creation of physical reality from light and sound 432 squared is the speed of light within 1% accuracy Is our number system and method of time keeping entirely based on 432 hz “9” based mathematics? How many seconds are in 12 hours? 43,200 – 432 Divide or multiply a whole unit by 12? So 60 seconds x 12 = 43,200 Seconds Let’s go over the Octaves of A = 432, To get to the octave of any given frequency simply double the frequency so… * 27 Hz higher Octave is…. 54 Hz (27 Hz + 27 Hz) * 54 hz + 54 Hz = 108 HZ * 108 Hz + 108 Hz = 216 Hz * 216 Hz + 216 Hz = 432 Hz So remember the numbers: * 27 – (4 octaves below a 432 hz) 2+7 = 9 * 54 – (3 octaves below a 432 hz) 5+4 = 9 * 108 – (2 octaves below a 432 hz) 1+8 = 9 * 216 – (1 octaves below a 432 hz) 2+1+6 = 9 Multiplying whole numbers 36 through 55 by 12 encodes 432 Hz , 444 Hz, 528 Hz, and 660 hz 36 x 12 = 432 They are all super related to one another, they are perfect “Musical overtones” of one another! All frequencies are related to being tuned to 432 Hz. Check this out: * 1×12=12 1+2 = 3 * 2X12=24 2+4 = 6 * 3×12=36 3+6 = 9 * 4X12=48 4+8 = 12 (1+2 = 3) * 5×12=60 6+0= 6 * 6X12=72 7+2=9 keep on going, our number system is all 3,6,9, repeating forever 3,6,9 vortex maths All over the world and for thousands of years, humanity has revered certain number sequences: 108, 144, 360, 432, 1080, 2160. But why? What is it about these and many other numbers that jar something so deep within us that we incorporate them into our myths and spiritual beliefs? The answer could be frequency harmonics. We measure sound frequencies in vibration cycles per second, and the numbers listed above – when played as frequencies – just happen to mirror the exact harmonic patterns found in nature. The thing is, the timekeeping unit known as the “second” did not exist until quite recently in our history, so how could our ancestors have known about these harmonies? Here’s where the mystery really gets deep. You see, the 60-based mathematical system that led to the creation of the second is not only thousands of years old, it was supposedly “gifted” to humanity from “Heavenly Visitors Who Came From the Skies”……….the Anunnaki! Category:Sacred geometry